A Cinderfella Story
by LePipi
Summary: Castiel is the high school 'dinerboy', and Dean is the popular jock. Though they are also Angelboy and U.N.Owen. A dance will reveal something but not all. A Cinderella Story AU, Highschool!AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is a A Cinderella Story AU, in which Castiel is the dinerboy and Dean the popular jock. Hope you like it so far. **

A Heavenly Story

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful little angel amidst the clouds of Heaven. He had unruly black hair, the littlest black wings and the eyes that were the epitome of the sky. The angel's name was Castiel. Castiel spent his time jumping from cloud to cloud, and flying away his time._

_Or at least, that's the way my father viewed me._

_The way I see it, once upon a time, there lived a nervous wreck of a boy amidst the hicks of Kansas. He had dirty black hair, and the eyes of an owl. He spent his time rolling in the dirt and reading comics. _

_My name is Castiel._

_Yeah, yeah I know, weird name. Well, weird doesn't even begin to cover it. But as you can see my father held a fascination for angels. I was born on a Thursday, hence my name is Castiel, the angel of Thursday._

_Growing up with my father was pretty awesome. I never really remembered my mom, so I didn't feel like I was missing out on something. He was my best friend, and I was his. I remember playing baseball with him, flying kites. I remember late nights at the diner, watching him and Gabe, Ellen, and Balthazar working. We were like a family. I remember watching scary movies, reading stories. I remember a particular story. _

_Cinderella I think it was called. I don't really remember why I liked it so much. I didn't have much to identify with it. Well, not then at least. All I know is, it was my favorite story, and dad never got tired of reading it to me. And even if he did, he kept it a secret, he was nice like that. So one day, after he finishes reading the story for about the hundredth time, I ask him this._

_-"Dad, do wishes come true?"- I remember spitting a lot while talking, in my early years. Especially with those gaps between my teeth. That wasn't pretty._

_-"Well, if you work hard for them, they just might."- He answered and smiled at me, all sun and warm._

_-"Do you have any wishes?"- I asked, my childish innocence gleaming through._

_-"Yes, I do actually. I wish that, you will grow up, get good grades and go to college."-He said in a very fatherly way._

_-"Where do princes go, daddy?"- I asked, my mind constantly wandering around, catching on whatever I was thinking in my little brain at the moment. _

_-"Ah, they, um, they go to Princeton!"- He fumbled for his words, though making a clever assumption. _

_-"Daddy, can't a prince save another prince and live happily ever after, together?"- I asked out of the blue, speaking unsurely. My dad only smiled, as warm as ever._

_-"Sure they can, in fact they can even go to Princeton together after."- He grinned happily, and I grinned back. He then tickled me, and lulled me to sleep._

_And then there was the earthquake. You never really forget something like that, but you try to stop remembering it. It's kinda like a weird limbo. I lost my best friend that day. I think that's the point where I stopped smiling. And I don't mean I stopped stretching my lips, I still do that, but I mean I never really felt a smile settling freely on my face. _

_Since that day I started living with my uncle, Luke. I prefer to call him by his real name, though I would never dare to speak it out loud. _

_Lucifer. He truly is the devil, at least in my experience._

_And let's not forget his two lovely daughters, Meg and Ruby. They're twins, which only reinforces my theory that at birth they shared one brain, and they had to split it in half so they both have one half of brain. It helps me keep my remarks to myself, knowing that they cannot help their stupidity, they were born that way._

_Apparently my father never left a will, which meant that all of his belongings, the house, car, diner and everything in between went to his brother, Lucifer. And how convenient was it for them! They just got thrown out of their one bedroom apartment and settled right in. They moved me in the closet, upstairs, with the excuse that 'little girls need room to grow'. Soon, Lucifer took over the entire diner, turning it into a hell of his own craftsmanship. I couldn't feel the love in the place anymore. All that it was, was a workplace._

_Although, many years went by, and now, I am 17 years old, about to graduate still sporting the mussed hair, though with slight changes in my body. I seem to have grown much like the space I was growing in. I grew slightly short, all knobby knees, bones and pale skin. Much like the crammed and dark little closet room. Though I seem to have spurted an early beard growth, which I cannot really bother to control, so I just leave it to stubble._

_And this is my fairy tale._

-"Cas."-

-"Cas!"-

-"Cas!"- A booming sound.

Castiel quickly staggered up, surprising himself from his sleep. He fell asleep again at the desk, always with the homework and the research. He quickly snatched his glasses, placing them over his eyes. Just as another jolt of yelling was about to erupt, he quickly turned the little intercom on.

-"Yes, uncle?"- He slurred through his sleep dazed state.

-"It's breakfast time. So prepare it for me."- He demanded, speaking as if it was so obvious.

-"Yes, sure."- Castiel dismissed him and turned him off, taking a minute to rub at his sleep ridden eyes. It was a day to add to his age, and nothing more. Get walked on by Lucifer, work at the diner, school, work at the diner, study, sleep and repeat. Although there was a little something something, that helped him get through it all. A certain U.. With that thought in mind he quickly turned on his computer, logging onto chat. As soon as he did, the chat box opened.

_U. N. Owen: hey :)_

_U. N. Owen: been wonderin when youd wake up _

Castiel smiled, a rare honest smile. He quickly typed back.

_Angelboy: Been wondering when you'd text me. _

_Angelboy: How are you?_

_ U. N. Owen: borderline fine_

_ U. N. Owen: and u?_

_Angelboy: Okay, sleepy__._

_U. N. Owen: Used to ramble through the park_

_Shadowboxing in the dark_

_Then you came and caused a spark_

_U. N. Owen: :)_

Castiel chuckled quietly, pleasantly surprised from the lyrics on screen. He sent Owen a track yesterday, "I'm begging to see the light" by Duke Ellington. It was a soulful kind of jazz song. Owen seemed to like the songs Castiel listened to, even though they were out of his comfort zone. In return, Castiel received enough Led Zeppelin and AC/DC tracks to keep him entertained.

_Angelboy: Hah, do you like it?_

_U. N. Owen: been listenin to it all morning_

_U. N. Owen: reminds me of you_

_Angelboy: Yeah?_

_U. N. Owen: yeah_

_U. N. Owen: you think Ill ever get to meet my angel? :) __ :P_

-"CASTIEL YOU GET DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"- His uncle's thunderous voice came this time somewhere down his stairs.

Castiel dreaded this moment and quickly bent to reply to his Unknown.

_Angelboy: Sorry I gotta go._

_Angelboy: Bye, sorry._

And he quickly logged off, just as his uncle's footsteps came to a halt at his door. He opened the door with a bang, a look of fury on his face.

-"Where is my breakfast, Castiel?"- He spoke with silent threat in his voice.

-"I was just going down to make it."- Castiel replied calmly, getting slowly up from his chair.

Lucifer switched his gaze between Castiel and the computer, frowning.

-"Ya know, I think this computer might be sidetracking you from your duties."- He spoke with dismay.

-"All my grades are straight A's, Luke."- Castiel told him in a confused manner. He grabbed himself a small sweater, which sleeves were pulling up on his arms, and sometimes raised over his stomach, exposing his hip bones. It remained from when he was younger, hence his uncle didn't want to spend money on him. 'He still had a lot of growing to do, to outgrow his clothes.' Sure. Whatever.

-"Yes, but your straight A's aren't gonna cook me food."- He said lowering his stance so he was within eye level with Castiel, speaking slowly and matter-of-factly.

-"Now get."- He almost growled to his face, before turning back to the door, leaving him.

Castiel sighed in a tired manner. 'Just a couple of more months Castiel, just a couple of more months and you're done.' He repeated his little mantra in his head, while he made his way downstairs to start preparing the breakfast of doom.

-/-

Castiel raided the lone tables of leftover food, glasses, plates, anything he could carry back to the dishwasher without making anything clatter to the floor and brake. He swiftly cleansed a table, when Gabriel came to hoover above him. Gabriel was the closest thing he had to a father, after all those years. Although, he always gave him a hard time for following Lucifer's orders.

-"Don't you need to be in school, boy?"- He asked Castiel, as if scolding him.

-"I do infact, but Luke said that school was for smart people and people who want to get a job, and apparently I already have a job so no use going back there."- He huffed exasperated, quoting Lucifer's words of wisdom.

-"You do know that Luke is full of shit, right? "- Gabriel asked, as if it was obvious.

-"Yes, I know. I'll be leaving soon, just, let me finish here."- Castiel replied in a hurry.

-"No, you're leaving, now."- Gabriel said in a stern voice.

-"Gabe-" But, he was cut off.

-"No boy, your father would want you in school. Now get."- Gabriel spoke determined but soft.

Castiel looked at him searchingly, and nodded slowly, jogging his way back to the house to grab his bag.

-/-

Moments later he honked in front of the Wesson's driveway. Sam's father was cleaning his precious BMW. His dad turned his way and smiled, waving his hand at him. Castiel politely waved back. He liked the Wessons, they were always nice and polite to him. Their son, Sam was his best and only friend from high school.

And there he was walking towards him with a grin on his handsome face. Sam was particularly tall, with long messy hair and a gangly frame. Most of the girls liked him, though they dismissed him quickly because he usually sidetracked out of conversation quickly. Like, you could be talking about donuts, and suddenly he'd start talking to you about a donut making company in Austria that were in fact a meth lab undercover and how'd the police took years to find and stop them. And then he'd go on about 'the signs' they should have followed, the hints they were given, how the sugared powder on the donuts should have been investigated... He wanted to go to law school really bad. Oh, and he loved the police shows, no matter how 'unrealistic' they were.

-"Hey, dude."- Sam greeted as he slid in next to him. He immediately turned his attention to the papers in his lap.

-"Hello, Sam. What is it with the papers?"- Castiel asked as he started up the little beat down car.

-"Ah, I just found some college level attorney exercise on the web. They just give you a little case, and you're supposed to make a defense and attack."- Sam spoke as he mussed through the papers.

-"And how is that working out for you?"- Castiel prompted. Sam always bothered with the silliest things. He knew Sam was gonna get in Stanford, gonna get a full ride, get a degree and be the best lawyer ever. He didn't need to test himself so much.

-"Not so well, actually. For every attack I think of, I make a better defense. For every defense, I make a better attack. I can't find a middle. I can't find an end. It's frustrating, man."- Sam huffed exasperated.

-"I'm sure you'll do excellent. Isn't it best if a lawyer struggles with himself, meaning that he still seeks justice and not just money?"- Castiel challenged.

Sam finally turned his way with a bright smile.

-"You always know what to say, Cas."- His grin widened, and just as suddenly faltered.

-"Wow, dude, you look pretty bad. Late night?"-Sam asked in a worried manner.

-"I had to mop the floors at the diner..."- Castiel looked away embarrassed.

-"You don't have, to do anything, Cas."- Sam offered quietly, looking at Castiel with what he called, 'the puppy dog' look.

Castiel switched his gaze to him, to respond. And just as suddenly-

-"HOOOOOOOOONK!"-

Castiel startled the car into a forced stop, his glasses slithering down his nose. Just as he was going to park the car, the "hell on heels" took their spot.

They giggled as they skipped out of the car, with forced ease. Castiel always thought they tried too hard. Women were naturally graceful, they didn't need to over do it.

-"Ooops!"- Lisa exclaimed, while the remark was followed by the laughter from Jo and Anna.

They were the three "it" girls, in their high school. They were what everyone wanted to have and what everyone wanted to be. Although Castiel didn't belong in that group, he often wished for a simpler life. But his wishes didn't involve wearing designer clothes and being head cheerleader.

Sam huffed beside him.

-"There's a spot over there."-

Just as Castiel turned the car over to park, another car swayed into their place. This one was a '67 Chevrolet Impala.

Out came Adam and Andy followed by their loud booming noises of laughter. Their voices disturbed him more than the girls. See, their voices were just going through mutation, so they sounded too offbeat, like their masculinity was trying to break through but the little whiny sound wouldn't let go. And Castiel was no one to talk about weird voice mutation. After his puberty changes he was left with this raspy growl of a voice. As a consequence, his gym teacher often harassed him about smoking cigarettes, though he never did. Well, he did, but, you know it's not the smoking that made his voice like that. Ok, maybe it was, a little. I mean Sam often scolded him for being a chimney.

And then, out of the long, sleek, black car came out Dean. Dean Winchester, with his blond, crew cut, tight, black shirt and ratty, old jeans. Dean and Castiel pretty much carried themselves the same way. Castiel wore old, too small, too tight clothes with holes in his jeans and Dean did the same, though apparently his were "fashionably" old. What is that? There's no such thing as fashionably old. It's either old, or fashionable. Though he suspected it had more to do with Dean himself rather than his clothing. Dean and his two sidekicks were the main guys in the school. They played in the football team, the baseball team, Dean even ran in the track team. They were the center of every party, every game, every school event. Castiel didn't hate them. He found he was unable to hate, and he believed that no child could hate. But he deeply, deeply resented them. While Andy and Adam laughed their asses off, Dean didn't even glance their way. Their laughter was soon joined in by Lisa, Jo and Anna.

Sam huffed, much in the same exasperated manner as before.

-"I just wish I could talk to her, you know."- Sam spoke somewhat sad and lost.

-"Excuse me?"- Castiel asked confused. He wasn't going about that again, was he?

-"Lisa."-

Yeah, he was.

-"I just, wish she'd give me a chance, you know? Just, let me prove to her that I'm not that bad. I mean Dean doesn't even acknowledge her half the time. He just, stares off when she's talking to him."- Sam spoke frustrated.

-"You would seriously consider hanging out with them, let alone be romantically involved with one of their kind?"- Castiel prompted.

-"Yeah, I mean, why not, maybe if they, just saw that we're cool, we could."- Sam looked up at him hopefully.

-"Losers park out back, at the dumpsters!"- Anna was quick to spite them.

-"Probably the same place this piece of trash belongs."- Andy chimed in. All of them erupted in laughter, except Dean. Castiel just glared at them until his eyes caught Dean's and lingered. Everyone usually shied away under the intensity of his gaze. But not Dean. He stared right back. Though, his eyes were not threatening, nor malicious. He seemed very, unaffected.

-"Quit ogling my boyfriend, dinerboy."- Lisa barked viciously, tugging Dean by his arm further and away from them.

Now it was Castiel's turn to huff.

-"You still want to hang out with them?"- Castiel asked frustrated.

Sam squirmed in his seat, obviously embarrassed.

-"Maybe some other day..."- He trailed off lamely.

**So tell me should I continue, should I not, how does it seem so far? Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so it's clear, before you start reading this, the mistakes made when Dean speaks as U. N. Owen are made because I think that he would make them if he were to text anyone in his teenage years. Read on. :)**

A Cinderfella Story

-"Ok, listen up guys, Zachariah wants everybody in the school gym in 15 minutes. Says here it's important. Well, oh my, its sex ed. ! Wow, about time, huh? I would rather say too late, but I'm not even gonna go there. Says it's mandatory, so that means no hacky sack for the jocks, no make over time for the preps and no cigarette pause for the smokers. This should be slightly entertaining and a lot embarrassing, so get in there!"- Jessica's voice boomed through the school's intercoms. She always did announcements, though Castiel was not sure why. She always seemed to trail off subject or start plainly talking to herself. Although she always caught everyones attention so maybe that's why. She was indeed good.

-"She's right you know. They are too late."- Sam quipped.

-"We're not one to talk, Sam."- Castiel deadpanned, and Sam blushed embarrassingly. Castiel didn't mind being a virgin, though Sam obviously did. He always tried bringing up the subject with him, though Castiel would have none of it. Sexuality is private and Sam and everybody else should keep it to themselves. And away from Castiel. He had enough sexual frustrations, and with Sam constantly bringing up the subject it was like adding fuel to the flame.

He had figured long ago that he was never really into girls. Since his English teacher from middle school he had known. Mister Ackles had the broadest smile he had ever seen. And he never made fun of the way Castiel talked, on the contrary he encouraged him. And whenever he praised him for a good assignment Castiel would blush and smile dumbly. Years after, he realized that what he felt towards Mister Ackles was a sort of fondness. And now when he thinks back to him, he thinks how damn hot his teacher was.

Making a turn in the hallway Castiel bumped into his stalker extraordinaire, Chuck Shurley.

-"Oh_, Oh_, Castiel um, oh and Sam, ah, hello."- Chuck quivered and fidgeted in front of them. Chuck held something of a, fascination if you will, for Castiel. Because regardless what Sam said Chuck wasn't in love with Castiel. He was not, okay?

Chuck was an aspiring writer, or so he thought he was. Even though Castiel wasn't exactly fond of him, Chuck worried him. He was a nervous wreck, always with the coffee and never with the sleeping. He was currently writing a book involving supernatural beings. Castiel was, to his embarrassment and annoyment , one of the characters in the book. Chuck, being the stalker he is, googled and researched his name, finding out that his name actually represented and angel so he got the greatest idea to put him as an angel in his book! Isn't that just wonderful?

It isn't.

-"Hey, Chuck."- Sam greeted him, trying to sound pleasantly surprised and failing miserably. Though Chuck didn't even glance Sam's way, instead trailing Castiel up and down. Sam coughed slightly and elbowed Castiel in the ribs after the short uncomfortable silence.

-"Hello, Chuck."- Castiel finally spoke looking very unimpressed.

Chuck actually wheezed upon hearing Castiel's voice.

-"You heard they're holding sex ed. in the gym right now?"- Chuck asked him looking earnest.

-"Yes, I did."- Castiel replied calmly.

-"You gonna go?"- Chuck asked looking absolutely flustered.

-"Yes, we were just going there, actually."- Castiel replied confused.

-"That's so hot."- Chuck sighed out the words in a wistful manner.

Castiel and Sam just blinked.

-"Stay safe, Chuck."- Castiel replied dismissively, brushing past him in a hurry, Sam following his step.

-"You are the only reason I do, my angel!"- Chuck called back at them, his voice sounding strained, as he fought back the urge to sexually assault Castiel.

Castiel visibly winced at that last part while Sam laughed next to him, as they hurried to the gym. Chuck was mixing reality with fiction again, calling him an angel.

-"I don't know how to deal with him anymore, Sam."- Castiel sighed out, clutching his bag's strap tightly.

-"Well, you can look on the bright side."- Sam said looking like he was barely holding back a laugh.

-"And what is that?"- Castiel asked, for he wasn't really finding a bright side to any of his situation.

-"You're gonna be the first one to get a signed copy of his book."- And Sam burst out into laughter.

Castiel's face faltered in a frown, though there wasn't really any heat into it.

-"It isn't funny."- Castiel replied quietly smiling slightly.

-"It is a little."- Sam finally halted his laughter.

-"A little. Maybe."-

-/-

The gym was packed with kids, the noise of their voices overwhelming Castiel. Down from the bleachers was a desk and a projector directed at a big black board. A few kids were giggling and pointing at the box of condoms on the desk. He and Sam seated themselves at the far upper corner on the highest row. This was gonna be so boring.

Suddenly, Castiel's phone buzzed.

**U. N. Owen:**

**this is so boring man**

Castiel smiled despite himself upon seeing the message. He quickly typed back.

**Angelboy:**

**You'd think a box of condoms would mean otherwise.**

-"It's your anonymous lover, isn't it?"- Sam asked teasingly.

-"He is not my lover. And yes, it is."- Castiel quickly replied, glancing back at Sam who looked at him with knowing eyes.

**U. N. Owen:**

**hahah i thought angels were supposed to be pure and innocent :p**

**Angelboy:**

**:p**

**U. N. Owen:**

**aw come on dpnt be mad :( **

**Angelboy:**

**don't***

**U. N. Owen:**

**look at zachariah puttin that condom on the banana like his life depnds on it**

Castiel glanced up and saw Zachariah sweating and looking red like a piglet. He laughed involuntary. And then he remembered. He gazed around him looking for whoever had a phone in his hands. Which ended up being more than half the student body. He sighed.

**Angelboy:**

**He looks like a turkey on thanksgiving.**

**U. N. Owen:**

**hahahah your funny **

**U. N. Owen:**

**and i bet youre cute :) ;) **

**U. N. Owen:**

**i wanna meet you :) **

**Angelboy:**

**You will. **

The bell ringed meaning this waste of time was over. Castiel quickly bent over to give a last quick reply.

**Angelboy:**

**Eventually.**

-/-

After the last bell, Castiel hopped into his car to make the drive back home. Sam and some other classes were done early, since Bobby, the autoshop teacher was sick, so Castiel was driving home alone. Stopping at a red light he noticed he was low on gas. Deciding he needed to refill he made his way to the Winchester's garage and car wash. They were stacked on everything car related so he could get a refill over there.

John Winchester, Dean's father owned it and he had a pretty good business going for him. Dean was the natural heir to the throne of the car wash, so he was pretty secured. Castiel kind of resented that fact. He himself had to go to university and work for a job, while Dean had it handed to him. Speak of the devil, just as he parked by the petrol station the familiar form staggered next to him.

-"You need a wax."- Dean said hovering over his window, smoothing a hand over the car's roof.

-"Excuse me?"- Castiel asked bewildered. He was a guy, he was in no need of a wax.

Dean chanced a look at him and huffed a laugh.

-"The car I mean. You on the other hand, need a shave."- Dean smiled absently at the car.

Castiel ran a thoughtful hand over his chin feeling the scratching of stubble under his fingers.

-"I might."- Castiel admitted, embarrassed.

Dean laughed again dismissively.

-"Here, I'll fill you up."- Dean said and made his way to the hose when a disturbingly familiar echo of car honks stopped on the other side of his car.

A yellow and pink Audi with their respective owners Meg and Ruby stood expectantly not far from Castiel and Dean.

Castiel never liked their cars, much as he didn't their owners. The cars design was respectively ok, but the color it just... It made everything worse. Castiel didn't have much knowledge in cars but he knew what he liked and what he didn't. And he knew he didn't like the glossy shine from their Audis. His car might have been beat down, cramped and old, but it held value to him. It used to be his fathers and he had a lot of memories from many road trips with his dad in this car. If he could buy himself a BMW he wouldn't. It just, it would never be the same for him.

"Hey, Dean! Hey, sweetie! Come over here! Your service is needed here, Dean!"- Meg and Ruby babbled and shouted, waving Dean over their side. Their cars were covered in mud, grass, and something resembling moss. There was even a little fish stuck to Ruby's aggressively pink Audi.

Castiel huffed incredulously straining himself out of his car window.

-"I can't believe this."- Castiel said to himself.

-"Better believe it. They come here at least twice a week for a wash. You should watch your sisters more closely, Cas."- Dean spoke unamused.

-"They are no sisters of mine."- Castiel replied defensively. Who was he to tell him what to do? He didn't even know him. And where did that 'Cas' come from?

Dean seemed to catch on to Castiel's tone of voice as he quickly turned to look at him guiltily.

-"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- But Castiel cut him off.

-"It's alright, Dean. Go get them before they urinate over themselves."- Castiel replied amused.

Dean actually laughed.

-"I'll get on that."- Dean said and made his way towards the two Audis.

Castiel huffed once more as he saw his two step-sisters gurgle with words of admiration for Dean.

-/-

**U. N. Owen: hav you ever walked into a room recognized everyones faces and realised you don't know anyone?**

**Angelboy: On a daily basis.**

**U. N. Owen: how do you handle it?**

**Angelboy: I don't have to handle it.**

**U. N. Owen: wha does that mean?**

**Angelboy: I don't surround myself with people I don't truly know.**

**Angelboy: They might be around me, but I don't acknowledge them.**

**Angelboy: Being an individual might be hard, but it had led me to the most fantastic people.**

**U. N. Owen: im not an individual.**

**U. N. Owen: i hide behind a mask so i dont have to try explain the way i am**

**U. N. Owen: i always feel like i have to be wha everybody wants me to be, you know?**

**U. N. Owen: i have to be obedient for my dad, i have to be funny for my friends, i have to be a man for the girls...**

**U. N. Owen: i can only be myself when i talk to you**

**Angelboy: Don't you want to change that?**

**U. N. Owen: no actually. becuse if i do i will be completely alone.**

**U. N. Owen: and forget about making new friends, im too antisocial for that**

**U. N. Owen: im used to faking it by now**

**Angelboy: I don't want you to fake it.**

**U. N. Owen: i never do when talking to you**

**Angelboy: Someone once said that it's easiest to open up to a stranger, knowing they can never hold anything against you.**

**U. N. Owen: i wanna give you that right**

**U. N. Owen: i want you in my life angel**

**U. N. Owen: you know more about me than my father does **

**U. N. Owen: please come to the halloween party**

**Angelboy: I don't know about that Owen...**

**U. N. Owen: i swear im not a pedophile**

**U. N. Owen: or maybe you dont want me?**

**U. N. Owen: did i scare you off with the mask thing?**

**U. N. Owen: cause i swear i wasn't being literal**

**Angelboy: STOP!**

**Angelboy: I'm sorry, it's just that you didn't really give me space to reply you.**

**U. N. Owen: sorry**

**Angelboy: I do want to meet you. More than you know. But I'm not sure how will you react when you meet me.**

**Angelboy: I'm sorry.**

**U. N. Owen: Are you a girl?**

**Angelboy: No.**

**U. N. Owen: then i wanna met u**

**U. N. Owen: i could care les if your in the basketball team or in the chess club**

**U. N. Owen: i want you like yesterday**

**Angelboy: I'm in neither.**

**U. N. Owen: well that eliminates about 30 kids out of a thousand **

**U. N. Owen: meet me in the center of the room under the disco ball at 11 pm**

**Angelboy: I'll have to think about it.**

**Angelboy: It doesn't just depend on me.**

**U. N. Owen: please**

**U. N. Owen: atleast promise me youll try**

**Angelboy: I promise I will try.**

**U. N. Owen: thank you **

**U. N. Owen: It's not in the way that your love set me free **

**It's not in the way you look or the things that you say that you'll do**

**Hold the line, love isn't always on time.**

**U. N. Owen: good night angel :) **

**U. N. Owen is offline**

Castiel looked at the lyrics on screen like they personally offended him. Mister Unknown knew exactly what he was doing. Now Castiel had to go to that wretched dance. He glanced at the clock, 3:23 AM in bold red colors almost laughing at him. He ran his hands through his hair once and switched his gaze back to the computer. He quickly typed 'toto hold the line' on Google and opened a Youtube video. Soon the soft but powerful music filled his little room.

He took his t-shirt off, feeling uncommonly warm, readjusted his glasses and pulled out his black devil pack of cigarettes. They were pretty expensive, and he kept them only for when he was feeling really desperate or really happy.

He didn't know which of those two was it, so he picked out two cigarettes, placed one on his desk, placed the other between his lips. He fished out his lighter from his desk's drawer, lit up the little flame, inhaled his cigarette and let his lighter clatter on the desk. The deep smoke from his black cigarette looked mesmerizing over the dim lit room. He slouched down on his chair and propped his legs up on his desk.

_Hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh ,oh ,oh _

_Hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh, oh, oh _

Castiel exhaled another deep gush of smoke.

-"Sure as hell it isn't."- He said softly to himself.

**I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews they are the main reason why I uploaded this so fast. I highly appreciate every single one of you opinions. Keep 'em comin'. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A Cinderfella Story

"Well, that's great, Cas! I mean you finally get to meet the guy!"- Sam beamed with happiness as Castiel told him about Owen's invitation from last night. They sat at the highest bleacher out in the field. A couple of kids were playing baseball, some were practicing for cheerleading while Dean and Andy passed a ball down from where they were sitting.

-"I don't know if it's really that great, Sam."- Castiel replied in a mousy voice.

-"Ahem, hello, Cas, you've been drooling over this guy for months now. I think it's high time you met him."- Sam replied bringing out "bitch face numero 37" or the "look at your life, look at your choices" face.

-"But what if it doesn't work out? What if I'm not what he had in mind?"- Castiel replied defeated. Sam always knew how to make him talk.

-"How can you even think that, Cas?"- Sam replied confused. Sam always thought too high of him, he never really got other peoples perspectives.

-"Sam, I am not exactly the model American. I don't have a sense of fashion, I don't shave, I smoke, I'm scrawny and I'm somewhat gay. I know what people think of me. I know they pity me because of my father's death, I know they laugh at me because I work at a diner and I know they think I'm a drug addict because of my demeanor."- Castiel spoke somberly with a disturbing calmness to his voice. He had known all of this, though voicing it to Sam was uncomfortable to say the least.

-"Listen, Cas. If this guy, is really as thoughtful and caring as you have said he is, I know that he will love you, just the way you are. And if he doesn't, than fuck him."- Castiel slowly turned his gaze towards Sam to check if he heard right. Sam looked at him as calm as ever.

-"If he can't handle you, then he doesn't deserve you. But, I'm sort of getting the feeling that you are the one who isn't giving him a chance. I know you Cas, and it's not like you to be scared."- Sam laid a comforting hand against his shoulder.

-"Just please, go to that dance tonight, and see for yourself. Hell, I'll even escort you."- Sam said smiling broadly. Castiel hung his mouth open at the sincerity and support Sam gave him.

-"You will?"- Castiel asked feeling himself getting hopeful.

-"Sure, that's what friends are for."- Sam replied chuckling.

Castiel gave him a quick hug.

-"You're awesome, Sam."-

"BANG!"- A booming blow shook the entire bleacher.

A football was seated on the third bleacher. Damn those kids, they never really watch where they throw.

-"I'll get it."- Castiel answered the silent question hanging between him and Sam. He started swaying down the bleachers to get the ball.

-"Where'd it go?"- He heard Dean ask, looking confused around himself.

-"It's over there, by the junkie."- Andy replied grinning.

Castiel grabbed the ball with force, fuming inside.

-"Suck my methamphetamine infused balls, Andy!"- Castiel shouted as he threw the ball with great power.

Dean stood before him, on the first bleacher looking bewildered and very sweaty through his gym clothes.

-"Awesome."- Was all he said, before running back to Andy.

-/-

Castiel stood before his uncle Lucifer, who was sprawled on a big massage table in fluorescent green. Did kitsch colors run in the family? A big, fugly looking man hovered above him, massaging him.

-"I'm sorry, Luke, if I may have a word with you?"- Castiel spoke uncomfortably.

Lucifer sighed deeply, as if the thought of talking to Castiel was a great difficulty.

-"That's enough for today, Alastair."- Lucifer dismissed his masseuse, waving him away. Alistair nodded, grabbed his bag and made his way outside.

Lucifer stood up, letting the towel around his butt fall down and stretched himself as wide as he could, groaning all the while. Castiel had to hold back a retching sound, glancing away from the unwanted sight before him.

-"What is now, Castiel?"- Castiel dared to look back, and sighed in relief as Luke had wrapped a towel around his hips.

-"I wanted to ask you if you could give me the night off? Just this once."- Castiel pleaded.

-"No can do."- Lucifer spoke disinterested, not even wanting to look over the idea.

Castiel looked at him bewildered, his mouth hanging open in an appalled manner.

-"Listen, Luke, I have never asked you for anything. I have never complained once to you. I have skipped school, to mop the floors in the diner. All I need is this night. I have this dance in school, and somebody is expecting me to go. Please, I need this."- Castiel almost begged. This night meant to him, a lot. It could change something, and he needs that change. He wants it.

Lucifer huffed and shook his head in a disapproving manner. He walked over to him, put a grazed, hairy hand on his shoulder and bent his head, so he was within eye level.

-"Now you listen, Cas. There is something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."- Castiel's chest fluttered with little bits of hope.

-"You are unattractive and awkward. I'm sure whoever is expecting you will find a suitable replacement."-

Castiel just stared, feeling his eyes widen with confusion, outrage, disbelieve, confusion, fright and some more confusion.

-"I'm so glad we got that out of the way."- Lucifer smiled broadly, patted his shoulder and walked away to go inside.

-/-

-"Now make sure you have the floors mopped after everyone leaves, oh and we are fresh out of goat meat so you're gonna have to take care of that. Oh and if you don't mind could you just iron and fold the laundry? You don't? Oh my, that's just wonderful! I'll be back by 12: AM sharp, to get the girls from that dance. Have a good one!"- Lucifer smiled brightly and strut his way out of the diner, flaunting the "new" tush his gym instructor Azazel gave him.

Castiel grit his teeth fuming. After their "much appreciated" talk, Castiel's day just became worse and worse. He was stuck in the diner doing shifts from twelve in the afternoon to twelve in the night. And it was only 4 o'clock. He didn't think he could hold it together through the day. He needed a smoke and he needed it bad.

-"I wouldn't mind ironing that smile off his face."- Gabriel huffed quietly by his side, looking equally troubled as he was. Despite himself Castiel chuckled. Gabe always knew how to make him laugh.

-"He would probably like it, if it meant he wouldn't have to use botox anymore."- And they both laughed at that.

-"So why aren't you going to that dance, boy?"- Gabriel asked, cleansing a glass with a wash cloth.

-"I need the money, Gabe. You know that. How else will I get into Princeton? And besides, why would I go? To watch sluty girls dressed as nurses? I'll pass."- Althhough they both chuckled again, Castiel felt empty of humor. He was kidding himself. He wanted to go, but obedience said otherwise.

-"Hey, Cassie be a dear and cover that back booth for me."- Balthazar came in a frenzy, looking hurried. –"And Gabe they want you in the kitchen."- He added as he quickly rushed off.

-"What have you done, Gabe?"- Castiel gave him a demanding look.

-"I may have messed with Ellen's clothing, a little bit. Don't give me that look, she was rude to me last night, started yelling and all. I don't do yelling, Cas."- Gabriel defended himself while a small smirk hid under his lips.

-"Whatever you say, Gabe."- And Gabriel trailed off into the kitchen, while Castiel made his way around the cashier and to the back booth. But what he saw only reinforced the idea that this day was the worst one yet.

Andy, Jo, Victor, Anna, Lisa and Dean were seated giggling and chattering loudly at the booth he was given. He looked around himself pleadingly, but saw that everyone was covering someone else, so he gulped, reminded himself that he still had his balls and moved over to their booth.

The chattering stopped as he was spotted.

-"Oh my! It's Dinerboy!"- Lisa exclaimed in mock surprise, the others around her joining in a burst of laugh.

-"In the flesh. What is your order?"- Castiel replied unimpressed.

-"Well, what do you have in here that you haven't sprinkled with your "fairy dust", as you people call it?"- Lisa spoke with a vicious undertone, the others practically guffawing.

-"Well we have diet pills, I heard **you **people are into that."- Castiel threw back, causing the boys to go in a fit of oh's while the girls all looked at him appalled.

-"That wasn't funny."- Lisa turned to Dean, who Castiel noticed was quiet until now, while he was having a full body laugh.

-"It kinda was. Just give me a bacon cheeseburger."- Dean directed towards him, and Castiel quickly wrote it down.

-"Ah, like hell you're eating that. You are not getting fat on me. Bring him a soy burger."- Lisa raised her voice in bewilderment, as if she couldn't bare to fathom the idea of her lover getting chubby.

-"We don't make those."- Castiel deadpanned, feeling slightly disturbed by Lisa's crass attitude.

-"Just bring me the cheeseburger, Cas."- Dean quickly offered, looking slightly embarrassed. Could Dean feel embarrassed by Lisa's demeanor?

-"Sure."- Castiel replied before turning on his heel to exit the situation.

-"What was up with that, Dean? And since when do you call him by name?"- He overheard Lisa rattling Dean.

He quickly brought the order back to the kitchen, and went outside through the back door.

Now was a really good time for that smoke.

-/-

As he sat lighting up the second cigarette, he saw Lisa practically stomping her way to their Mercedes as Jo and Anna ran towards her shouting for her to stop. They all got into their frilly car and Lisa all but ran over Andy and Victor. The other two got into a big BMW and drove out. However unorthodox the sight before him was, the strangest part was that Dean was nowhere to be found.

At that thought, Dean swayed slowly through the parking lot towards his Impala. He looked around himself, probably searching for the others when he spotted Castiel. Dean stopped mid stride and again they engaged in a staring contest. All of a sudden Dean changed his path, and directed it towards him. Castiel felt himself freeze in the spot. What could he want now?

He stopped before him, as Castiel let smoke trail slowly from his lips.

-"Can I join you?"- If Castiel was surprised before, he was absolutely astound now. Dean wanted a smoke? From him? Dean smoked?

Castiel wasn't sure he heard right. He tilted his head, scrunching his eyes, a subconscious move he did when confused.

-"You know, ah, a smoke?"- Dean added making a hand gesture as if he were taking a drag.

-"Oh, yes, sure."- Castiel quickly gathered himself, fishing out his pack of Lucky's,

Dean took one and made another hand gesture, this one mimicking lighting a lighter. Castiel quickly grabbed the lighter from his jeans pocket and handed it to him.

It was a sight to behold, seeing Dean Winchester, football player extraordinaire and all around jock, lighting up what most players called 'a cancer stick'. It was unreal, to say the least.

He huffed out a gush of smoke and coughed slightly, seating himself next to Castiel on the little stairs.

-"Been a while since I had one of these."- He said as he took another drag, this one more solid than the first.

-"You smoke?"- Castiel couldn't help himself, he just had to ask.

-"On occasion. When I feel tense."- Dean answered somberly.

-"Does this have anything to do with Lisa storming out?"- Castiel prompted. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was just sitting here, with Dean of all people, smoking cigarettes.

-"Well aren't you observant."- Dean said somewhat annoyed, giving him a slight glare.

Castiel turned towards the parking lot, deciding to smoke in quiet. In all of his haze he forgot that Dean was still an annoying bastard.

-"It does, though."- Dean decided to speak after three drags. Castiel turned slowly to him with a raised eyebrow.

-"I broke up with her. She didn't take it well."- Dean said gazing in front of himself, like the parking lot held all of life's secrets.

-"Well I hope my name wasn't the reason for it."- He said, causing Dean to chuckle lowly, making his face instantly light up.

-"Nah, man. We just... It was time you know..."- Dean spoke tiredly.

-"Well, I'm not one push my opinions on other people, but she was a bitch."- Castiel said bluntly.

Which, to his surprise, caused Dean to full on laugh, finally gazing back at him.

-"You're not. And yeah, yeah she was."- He said through his chuckles. He pulled one last puff, and stubbed the cigarette on the concrete, arising from his seat next to Castiel.

-"Hey, thanks for that, man."-

-"No problem."- Castiel replied, to which Dean nodded and head back to his car, driving off the parking lot.

That was indeed an incident to remember.

-/-

-"I am vengeance. I am the night. I. AM. BATMAN!"- Sam's voice boomed through the room as he made his grand entrance in the diner.

-"And I have the keys to the Batmobile, also known as dad's BMW!"- He spoke eagerly as he hovered over Castiel, all but trembling with excitement. Castiel looked at him through the plate he was washing, seizing up his costume. He wore a black, long sleeved, body suit, with tight black pants, a cape and the Batman mask. Sam did indeed look good in the costume, though silly. He was such a justice geek.

-"I'm not going, Sam."- Castiel said despondent.

-"What do you mean you're not going? Mystery man will be waiting for you!"- Sam exclaimed exasperated.

-"Hold on, now. Sluty girls, my ass, Castiel. Who is this mystery man?"- Gabriel picked just the right moment to show up.

-"He's the love of Cas' life."- Sam explained matter-of-factly.

-"Sam..."-

-"Really now?"- Gabriel spoke over him, giving him a skeptical look.

-"Yeah, and Cas needs to meet him tonight."- Sam only added to the fuel.

-"Well it's about time, Cassie."- Balthazar came in carrying empty plates.

-"Listen, guys, this isn't happening. Lucifer stuck me in here tonight, there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere. Not if I want my job, house, and money."- Castiel raised his voice demanding everyone's attention.

-"Cas, you've been working here since you were 15. And not once I saw you complain. You are the only reason most of us work here. Because you always shine wherever you go, and if it weren't for that, believe me I would have burned this place down long ago."- Gabriel said cupping his cheeks.

-"You deserve this Cassie."- Balthazar added.

-"We're all gonna cover for you tonight."- Ellen gave her share, standing in front of the kitchen.

-"See sweetie we are all here for you. We are all family here."- Gabriel said tenderly, which was rare of him, so it showed to Castiel just how much he meant everything. He looked around himself taking in everyone's kind words. He felt overwhelmed from the sincerity he felt from everyone.

-"I still don't have a costume."- Castiel said very quietly.

-"I'll hook you up. Now let's go!"- Gabriel exclaimed as he smiled broadly, tugging Castiel with him, everyone cheering as he, Gabriel and Sam left the diner for the night.

**I meant to make this chapter the one where the dance happens, but I got caught off with all these occasions I wanted to portray, and I want the dance to be detailed and broad, and its six in the morning over here and I'm sleepy as fuck, but I'll probably be updating the dance tomorrow. :D And I hope the smoking thing is not a turn off for you guys because I wanted to make Castiel what people usually escape from and I know that it was like that for me at a time. Plus smoking is kind of sexy to me, I don't know why. **

**And thank you so much for reviewing, they are all very good motivation and, like I said the only reason why I upload so fast. So here goes the last black devil goodness for you guys. :D I love every single one of you.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Cinderfella Story

Running through the darkened streets they finally arrived at the costume shop, only to find it closing.

-"Open up Crowley!"- Gabriel shouted as he knocked viciously over the glass door.

-"I'm closing, Gabe. Sorry."- The fellow Crowley, who was a chubby English man in a fancy suit spoke muffled through the glass door.

-"Please Crowley, I'll give you free breakfast for a week."- Gabriel said pleadingly.

Crowley seemed to ponder the idea through scrutinizing eyes.

-"Make it a month."- He said exasperated, opening the door with a clank.

They rushed through the shop finding this, and that, making Castiel try on the silliest costumes. He went from a yeti to a frog, from a fish to a pirate.

-"This is useless, Gabe."- Castiel said defeated, putting the Godzilla costume back on the rack.

-"Not quite."- Gabriel said quietly, focused on something on the counter.

-/-

Back at Gabriel's house, they sat on his old tethered couch, Castiel holding a white box in his lap.

-"Gabe, I couldn't possibly..."-

-"Oh, but you will! Now go put it on."-

-/-

-"I'm not sure I should do this, Sam."- Castiel spoke nervously, fiddling with his sleeves.

-"Yes, you're sure, you're gonna get you're man, and we'll have a blast."- Sam assured him, holding his shoulders in assurance.

Castiel gulped searching his honest, hazel eyes.

-"But what about Lucifer?"- He asked worriedly.

-"Yeah, just give me your phone."- Castiel handed it to him without question.

-"I'll set the alarm for 15 to midnight, you'll find me when it starts ringing and we're off. Okay?"- Sam said in an excited manner. It was indeed a good plan.

-"Okay."- Castiel nodded frantically.

-"Now let's go."- Sam said as they headed off down to the club.

Just as they were heading down the stairs a big flash of light blinded Castiel. Through the darkness a light illuminated his form. He was dressed in a wedding tux, with a red tie. It was from Gabriel's last wedding. He handed it to him with great care, and Castiel promised himself he would return it in great shape. His eyes were cradled with an eye mask, adorned with lots of white feathers. His hair was stylized upwards with a little hair gel Gabriel gave him, and he was pristinely shaven, for once in his life.

And last but not least, on his back hung two gorgeous black wings, who were neither too big, nor too small. They ranged from shortest feathers to two long ones that almost wiped the ground.

Just then he noticed something peculiar.

-"Sam, why is everyone staring at us?"- Castiel asked, turning his way to Sam, who wasn't next to him but two stairs bellow.

-"They're staring at you, Cas. You're beautiful."- Sam said sounding completely awed.

Castiel started blushing wildly and quickly skipped down to the podium. The room was full with people, and though they were all wearing masks he could recognize everyone.

Lisa, Jo and Anna were all dressed as angels themselves, though they wore very revealing white outfits with wings made out of cotton. They weren't very impressive. Oh and Andy and Victor we're dressed both as Johnny Depp in pirates of the Caribbean, looking absolutely ridiculous.

He came to stand in the middle of the dance floor, just as he was instructed and continued examining everyone else, just to keep his mind busy. He was feeling more nervous and fidgety than usual. This was it, he was doing this and there was no turning back. No regrets, either.

-"Could it be you, my angel?"- A voice came from behind him. His throat hitched, that voice feeling too familiar.

-"Owen?"- Castiel asked turning back to see...

Chuck Shurley.

Dressed in a bathrobe.

-"You can call me anything you want, angel."- Chuck all but drooled. He looked hungrily over Castiel, circling him like a predator.

Castiel felt his hopes crush in a pile of smut. He knew Owen was too good to be true. Suddenly he felt a weight settle heavily against his back.

-"Chuck, what are you?"-

-"Shush, my love..."- Chuck mumbled against his back, nuzzling in his wings, breathing in their scent as if they were real.

Castiel shuddered under the uncomfortable sensation. Dislodging Chuck from his back he decided this was enough.

-"Hey um, mind bringing me a drink?"- Castiel asked, trying to smile and failing badly. He just couldn't, this all felt too wrong.

-"Anything for you."- Chuck said meaningfully, as if Castiel should see the deeper meaning behind those words.

As Chuck got lost in the crowd, losing one of his fluffy pink slippers in the way, Castiel hung his head lowly, defeated.

'That's what you get, Castiel for getting your hopes up.' He scolded himself inwardly. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed. He felt embarrassed that he got Sam's and Gabe's and everyone's hopes up. He will have to disappoint them, just as he disappointed himself.

-"Angelboy?"- A deep voice behind him asked. Castiel slowly raised his head, chancing himself a look behind him.

And what he saw was even more surprising than Chuck's appearance.

Dean Winchester stood above him, dressed as a cowboy, with the hat, red bandana, boots and jeans. And he was smiling so widely, like his happiness couldn't be contained.

-"Owen?"- Castiel found himself asking, voice quiet and strained.

Dean laughed brightly at that, searching his face in what he thought was... Admiration?

-"It really is you! I- I can't... You're beautiful"- Dean spilled his words out, smiling all the while.

-"But, you're Dean Winchester."- Castiel stated as if that meant a whole other bunch of things everyone should be aware of.

-"Yeah, um, I'm sorry if you... Is this costume stupid? Cause I can lose the hat you know."- Dean rambled quickly pulling his hat down nervously. He could see the side to Owen now, when he would ramble nervously on chat.

-"Am I... Is this, like, are you disappointed?"- Dean finally asked hunching his shoulder up in a tense manner. He looked absolutely awkward. Castiel found he thought it was absolutely adorable, despite his situation.

-"No, I'm not. But, Dean, do you know who I am?"- Castiel asked pulling his eyebrows down in a quizzical manner. He really wasn't disappointed. Surprised was more like it.

-"Ofcourse I know who you are! You are Angelboy, you are everything I could ever wish for! What's your name?"-

And Chuck chose that moment to come back with some punch.

-"Your refreshments, my angel."- Chuck said, bowing slightly.

-"Chuck?"- Dean voiced, giving Chuck a disbelieving look.

-"Oh, D-D-Dean Winchester, _oh_, I see you are, ah, taking the only good thing I have in my life right now, hah?"- Chuck said as if to challenge Dean, though it came out like a little nervous brakedown.

-"He is not yours."- Dean replied in a threatening manner, which surprised Castiel greatly. Was Dean getting possessive, over him of all people?

-"We were just hoping to grab a beer, Chuck. See you around."- Castiel quickly pitched in, hoping to settle this little occurrence before it blows into something bigger.

He quickly knocked Dean's shoulder giving him a 'let's go' look, briskly walking away from Chuck and the party.

-"Beer over punch? I think I'm in love."- Dean said giving him the most winning grin he thought he could muster.

-/-

"So, Angel, would you tell me who you are if I guessed it right?"- Dean asked, as they were walking through the gardens, taking in the sight of flowers and just life around them.

-"I might."-

-"You might?"- Dean repeated grinning.

-"Yes."- Castiel deadpanned looking straight before him.

-"Ok, ok, nothin' wrong with that."- Dean chuckled by his side.

-"How about a game of twenty questions?"-

-"Ten."- Castiel said gazing at a beautiful red rose.

-"Beggars can't be choosers right?"- Dean quipped, trying to get a reaction out of Castiel.

-"Correct."-

Dean huffed slightly exasperated.

-"You're a difficult one huh?"-

-"Yes. Nine questions left."- With which Castiel glanced back at Dean, giving him a small smile. He really was being difficult with him wasn't he? He should probably give Dean more credit.

Dean's face absolutely blossomed to his smile, making Castiel blush lightly.

-"Fair enough, um, which sport do you play?"-

-"I don't play any."- Dean raised his eyebrows, giving him a look of surprise.

-"Really? I mean, you're a stud how can you not?"- Dean spoke bewildered, though he seemed to be voicing his surprise to himself.

-"I'm a stud?"- Castiel prompted, which made Dean blush like a lobster, scratching a hand behind his neck.

-"Ahem, well, yeah you kinda are."- Dean seemed to get the courage and affirmed his words to Castiel, giving him a wide smirk.

Castiel bowed his head down, blushing madly, though a smile played silently on his lips.

-"Ok, um, if you could choose any flavor of pie, which would it be?"-

-"Um, apple. Although I don't see how that has anything to do with finding out who I am?"- Castiel said puzzled.

-"It doesn't, but it does tell me that you're my kinda guy."- Dean said giving him an exaggerated wink.

-"Can I ask **you **now something?"- Castiel requested.

-"Anything."- Dean spoke like he truly meant it.

-"Since when are you into guys?"- Castiel had to ask. He never heard of Dean dating other boys, and he was feeling slightly suspicious, though Dean didn't seem to hide the fact that he was interested in him at the dance with all those people there.

-"Since my middle school librarian, mister Collins. But yeah, I've been known to date a guy once in a while in high school. My friends know, so they're cool with it."- Dean explained.

-"So you're bisexual?"- If he was an experiment he would gladly pass.

-"I date people, not genders. It was never really a big deal for me."- Dean shrugged as if it was nothing. Castiel was amazed at the ease with which Dean spoke about. He himself had a hard time accepting his range of interests.

-"Can I ask **you** now?"-

-"Sure."-

-"Were you disappointed when you saw it was me? And please, no bullshitting."- Dean said looking at him expectantly.

-"Surprisingly, no. But I **was** surprised. I mean you are Dean Winchester. Football player, womanizer, and apparently a closet romantic? The things you told me, I-I don't see them when you're with your friends."- Castiel had to tell him. It was time they both faced the music.

Dean stopped mid stride, causing Castiel to stop with him. He looked at him, again searching and gazing at his face.

-"That's why I want to get to you know. You are the only one that makes me feel like I can be myself, and not feel embarrassed. When I talk to you, I feel like I could do anything. And I think that, with your help, I could."- Dean finished hoarsely, slowly taking Castiels hands in his own. Castiel felt mesmerized by the spring green of Dean's eyes. He couldn't even move his hands away, not that he really wanted to.

-"How could I have missed those eyes..."- Dean said huskily, leaning into Castiel's personal space.

Sensing what was about to happen Castiel ducked his head, glancing away.

-"Next question."-

-/-

They were walking through a part of the garden that was decorated as a wedding ceremony. Rows of white chairs were lined up and a big marble gazebo was seated in the center.

Castiel chuckled quietly at the irony of the event.

Dean caught his laugh and chuckled himself.

-"Would it be considered a question if I asked you to dance with me?"-

-"There's no music."- Castiel laughed brightly at Dean's suggestion.

-"I might be able to take care of that. Just, please."- Dean opened his hand in a gesture, asking Castiel to put his over it. He did, and Dean put his other hand on his waist, giving Castiel room to grab Dean's shoulder.

-"So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart"- Dean sang quietly , swaying them lightly to the side. Castiel's heart stuttered at the song choice. It was Dean's favorite, he knew this because Angelboy knew it. And suddenly he wanted to tell Dean everything. About who he was and how everything was just, so right. Dean was right.

-"Forever trusting who we are. And nothing else matters"- Deans voice filled the quite area, bouncing off the marble walls, almost creating friction in the air.

-"Never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don't just say. And nothing else matters."- Castiel couldn't help but cling to Dean, burying himself under his neck.

-"Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new. Open mind for a different view. And nothing else matters."- Dean gave more force to his voice, dropping his head to Castiel's neck, singing against his throat. Castiel felt every word like a caress. He sighed against Dean's own neck, feeling goose bumps raise against it.

-"Never cared for what they do. Never cared for what they know"- Dean straightened up from Castiel's neck, sliding his hands away, instead cupping his cheeks.

-"But I know"- He sang the words, letting them trail off.

Castiel gazed at him taking in his features, realizing that he himself, might have been missing out on Dean.

Dean's fingers landed nimbly on his eye mask. It was time. He was gonna take it off. And Castiel was gonna let him. And he won't regret it.

-"RING RING!"- The phone buzzed in his pants pocket.

Castiel huffed lowering his head back and away from Dean.

-"I have to go."- He said regret flowing through his voice.

-"What do you mean you have to go? Like a curfew or something?"- Dean asked agitated.

-"Something like that."- Castiel said sliding away from the gazebo. He ran through the garden and into the club, faintly hearing as Dean yelled after him.

-/-

He rushed through the crowd of people, bumping into everyone trying to find Sam.

Oh he found him alright.

Trading spit with Lisa.

-"Sam!"- Castiel shouted urging him to look.

Sam mumbled incoherently into the kiss.

-"Sam, we need to go now!"- Castiel yelled at him. However Sam might have been happy, this was just not the time for it.

-"I am sorry my beloved but the citizens of Kansas need me elsewhere."- Sam mumbled, pulling back from Lisa, who grinned like a madwoman.

Castiel couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

-/-

"So, come on, talk, how did he react when you told him who you were?"- Sam asked excited, as they set the car in drive, pulling off from the parking lot.

-"He didn't. Because I didn't tell him."-

-"What do you mean, you didn't? You said he was great, how-" – But Castiel caught him off.

-"Look at me, Sam. I live in a closet, I work at a diner. I'll just be doing him a favor if I back out now."-

-"Listen, Cas.-"

-"Just drive, Sam"-

After a shot pause, in which Castiel disposed himself of the eye mask and wings, he remembered something.

-"So explain, what exactly happened with Lisa?"- Castiel asked, happy that Sam did have an interesting night.

-"I'm tellin' you man it was awesome!"- Sam spoke significantly stressing the 'awesome'.

-"That jackass Andy, he tried something with her and I, I just I practically saved her you know? I was just in there and..."

Sam continued speaking through the rest of the trip back home, though Castiel couldn't really concentrate on much of anything he was saying. Although, he knew that he would never be good enough for Dean, he still felt, like he was in Heaven. He still felt dazed after Dean. Dean was... so many things.

-/-

That night, after he gave Gabriel back the costume, and thanked everyone for their help and support, when he fell into bed in his room all he felt was bliss.

It didn't matter that he lived in an old little closet room, it didn't matter that he was scrawny, it didn't matter that he was awkward. To Dean he was beautiful, a stud even. He ran through everything that happened that night and he kept replaying every moment that passed. How Dean could make him smile and laugh with no real effort. He realized that Dean was probably the first one out of his family that made him smile genuinely. He smiled just as the thought of that. And the singing. Oh, God, the singing. At that thought, he shuffled out of his covers quickly to his stereo, put on Metallica- Nothing Else Matters and slung back to bed. He grabbed the Black Devil pack from under his bed, deciding that he felt really happy, more than enough happy to have one.

As the music filled the room he lighted up his cigarette, taking a deep drag.

-"This one's for you, Dean."- He said to himself, probing an arm under head, and let the smoke trail slowly in deep gushes from his chapped lips.

**Yay! It's the Dance! :D So I really hope you like it, we'll get back on some things in the next chapter. It's 7 am in the morning, but you guys deserve this, every review, fav and alert mean a lot! All the love goes to you! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

A Cinderfella Story

-" So Halloween was a blast right? If you don't count the repetitive costumes and lousy music assembly. Dean Winchester won homecoming prince! Yeah, big shocker there. But there was one shocker actually! Our high school got two homecoming princes! That's a first. A nice first! But who is this mystery renegade angel? Things just might be getting interesting here!"- Jessica's voice boomed through the speakers across the school.

So that's where his phone went?

-"Wow Cas you really made the buzz here!"- Sam chuckled next to him gleefully.

-"Oh I doubt it. It's gonna mellow out completely by tomorrow."- Castiel responded bemused. That's how things usually went in this school. One day everyone's talking about Cassie's new STD and the next it's all about Andy's new girlfriend. It's messed up but it's just the way things are.

-"How about Dean? Im guessing he's not gonna mellow out by tomorrow."- Sam prompted beside him as they made their way in the school.

-"You guess wrong. He's probably forgotten all about me by now."- But Castiel hopes he's wrong.

-"Guess again."- Sam's grin could be heard. At the entrance of the school, in the main hall there was a whole booth set up with fliers upon fliers. The fliers read 'Have you seen this angel?' with a silhouette of a man with a tie and halo over his head. Bellow was a number with written 'call if you have information'.

Castiel's heartbeat stuttered for a moment. He never felt so happy for being wrong in his life.

-"Speechless right?"- Sam outright laughed beside him.

Castiel could only nod. Making their way through the hallways he noted all the walls being crowded with the fliers.

-"I'm telling you man he was not just some guy, he was, he was an angel."- He overheard Dean reply to something Andy had said, as he was taping another flier on the wall beside his locker.

-"Dude you can get any girl, or guy you want. Why stick to some faceless angel?"- Andy hassled Dean for answers.

-"He's not faceless. We just, we had a connection man."- Dean replied in an awed way, walking off the hallways to tape some more.

Castiel couldn't handle himself. Everything felt so very... surreal. He felt like in a fairytale.

-"You should totally tell him."- Sam said, his hands stacked with books as they walked back to their classes.

-"I cant Sam."-

-"Yes, you can. And he will kiss you, and you will run off to get married in New York."- Sam spoke eagerly.

-"And what am I supposed to tell him? Hi, I'm Dinerboy also Angelboy as you may know me. Would you like to forget about your previous life and be swallowed in a shallower and unfulfilled one? "- Castiel spoke frustrated.

-"Do you really think that about your life?"-

-"No but, I mean... It'll be difficult for him. I have nothing to loose, but Dean... Dean has a lot to."- Castiel finished lamely.

-"If he really loves you, you'll be worth it."- Sam deadpanned.

-"Tell you what, I'll tell Dean I'm Angelboy, they day you tell Lisa you're Batman. How about that?"- Castiel finished growling. There was no end with Sam. But this oughta do the trick.

-"Deal."-

-"What!"-

-"I'll tell her right now."-

-"WHAT?"- There was no way. Sam wouldn't. He couldn't. Right?

-"Yep, saw her by the pool. Let's go."- Sam said playing cool, quickly changing his direction back through the halls.

Why did he have to be such a dumbass? Trust Sam to make an ass of himself for Castiel's sake.

They found her, alongside Anna and Jo lounging in their bikinis, sunglasses on. They were at school, was there really a need to appear like a movie star?

Sam gulped, shrugging out the tension he felt and walked confidently to where they lay. Castiel stood idly, biting on his fingernails in anticipation. He hoped for the world that everything would turn out great. Lisa will see that Sam is actually her hero, kiss him and they could get married here, in Kansas.

But he just had this awful feeling in his chest.

He watched as Sam took a stand by Lisa his shoulders hunched in tension, making him appear like the door man from 'The Adam's Family'.

Sam said something, to which Lisa slid her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose giving him a disbelieving look. She said something to Jo, to which she replied, making Lisa give a look of disgust towards Sam. Lisa spoke, making her way farther from the girls.

She talked some more, Sam's shoulders slumping, and turning back towards Castiel with the bitch face upon bitch faces.

It went bad.

Castiel felt the little hope he carried for Sam crumble down.

-"Sam..."- Castiel's voice came out strangled, as Sam reached within ear-shot.

-"Let it go, Cas."- Sam said in a tiresome manner brushing past Castiel, trudging back to the school.

Sam didn't deserve this. He was such a wonderful person, any girl to have him would be the luckiest one.

He was set on spitting in Lisa's coffee next time she comes to the diner.

-/-

**U. N. Owen: i cant stop thinking about you**

**U. N. Owen: i need to know who you are**

**U. N. Owen: please**

Castiel stared at the letters, flashing black across his computer screen.

He should tell him.

To hell with Lisa, Dean wasn't like that. He never was.

He will tell him.

Right now.

He steadied his fingers across the keyboard.

**My name is Ca**

-"Hey, Cas, you got that report finished?"- Meg choose just the right moment to bardge in.

Castiel huffed in frustration, slumming head down over his desk.

-"I'm working on it."- He replied his eyes fixated on the unfinished reply he was about to send.

-"Well hurry it up, it makes me nervous to have to wait for it!"- Meg raised her voice, throwing herself down over his bed, the bed springs croaking beneath her.

-"Imagine how nervous would you be if you had to write it yourself."- Castiel replied in an agitated manner.

-"Oh wow, yeah."- Meg replied as if she just realized the meaning of life.

-"So could you make it sound more like me this time? 'Cause I'm so sick of explaining why I sound so smart on paper, and so not smart, not on paper."- Meg tested the words on her tongue.

Castiel shook his head in a confused manner, a number of comebacks trailing through his mind. Unfortunately none of them came to be, hence the intercom buzzed.

-"Cas I need you downstairs."- Lucifer's voice commanded through.

-"I'll be right there."- Castiel replied tiredly, brushing his eyes beneath his glasses.

-"NOW!"-

Castiel felt the weight of the world settling against his shoulders, as he slowly got up from his desk chair, canceling the conversation with Dean. Although he missed the tab of emails he left open from Dean.

-"I'll be right back."- He replied to Meg, not noticing the mischievous grin she had centered towards his computer.

-/-

Castiel was smoking beneath the bleachers. Sport's wasn't really his forte, so while the rest of the classes ran around like monkeys on the field he patted the pack of Lucky's in his pocket reassuringly. The gym instructor never really noticed who was or wasn't absent because he usually ran three classes at the same time. And if he was checking who was or wasn't, he could easily slid beneath the bleachers and blend within the rest of the group, raise his hand when his name was called and go back to this cigarettes.

The cigarette he held safely between his fingers, helped him keep his mind off of things. Instead of thinking about Dean, or Sam, or Angelboy, or U. N. Owen he concentrated on the smoke trailing from his hand.

But the illusion of being care free was broken when said Dean/U. N. Owen jogged his way to him.

-"Hey, man."- Dean said through deep gasps of air. He was wearing a tight white shirt with loose, black sweat pants, with red stripes on either side. Sweat glistened his forehead, his hair spiked from it.

He probably wouldn't have noticed how sexy he looked if it weren't for the big reveal. Wow, this was probably the first time he outright admitted to calling someone sexy.

-"Hey."- Castiel's voice rasped quietly, the gravel in it standing out even more. His throat went dry from seeing him. He didn't know how to act in front of him, now that he knew the feel of those arms around him, his voice whispering sweet lyrics in his ear.

'Pull it together. Now.' He demanded from himself.

'Now think. How would you act it you didn't know that you loved Dean?'

'Well, I would probably be polite, quiet, a little stubborn, sheltered, but nice enough.' –He let his inner dialogue trail to a stop. Or was it still considered a monolog if you were talking with yourself? But he was talking as two different people. So that means-

-"Earth to Cas?"- His thoughts were cut off by a hand waving in front of his face.

-"Excuse me?"- He blinked rapidly., realizing he must have stood there gazing in nothing like a complete moron. He probably looked like a junkie on the best of acid trips.

-"A cigarette."- Dean spoke like he affirmed some previous words he must have spoken that Castiel hadn't caught.

He rummaged through his pocket his gaze never leaving Dean's face, which stood too close for comfort in front of him.

-"I don't mean to be a freeloader or anything, you're just kind of the only guy that knows I smoke."- Dean explained rushing his words, averting his gaze from Castiel, choosing to stare at the grass bellow instead of him.

-"It's alright."- He opened the box to Dean, nodding it in his direction.

Dean took one with slender fingers, placing it in between those soft, soft lips. And just now Castiel realized in just how much of a different light he saw him in. Dean raised his eyebrows expectantly to Castiel.

-"Oh."- He quickly found his lighter, and before he could give it to Dean, he felt a hand snaking around his, Dean's head dipping in between the hollow space between them, down to the lighter. He never felt this kind of arousal before. He didn't even know why, or how. Dean just looked so submissive. He might have found out his first kink.

His finger tumbled over the lighter, finally setting it ablaze, watching as Dean inhaled deeply, the cigarette's tip burning with life.

He pulled back, Castiel's hand raising goose bumps from the lack of warmth.

Dean took a spot beside him, turned towards the field, catching glimpses of his classmates running about through the bleachers.

Just as before they smoked in silence, the coach yelling the exercises to the kids.

Until Dean decided to brake it.

-"You know what I hate?"- Dean suddenly said, his voice agitated.

-"You should have told me you were a Marlboro kind of guy."- Castiel replied dryly. His sarcasm always came out when he felt cornered, or uncomfortable.

Dean chuckled briefly his gaze still stuck to the field.

-"Nah, the Lucky's are fine. Orders. Taking peoples orders I hate."- He said a fierce undertone to his voice.

-"Dean Winchester took orders? I thought I was the only Dinerboy around."- He couldn't help it! The wise guy inside him just kept vomiting out his words. It was like ah, a defense mechanism.

Dean chuckled again to his surprise. People usually got annoyed with him by now. They found his sense of humor "off putting".

-"It's my dad's orders I take. And you're no Dinerboy. That's just some nasty bullshit you shouldn't listen to."- Dean finally decided to look back at him.

And sure Castiel did know about his dad, John. He knew that his dad wanted him to take over the garage. Filling gas, washing cars, the family business. He knew that his dad didn't know that Dean wanted to go Princeton.

-"Nasty bullshit from your friends."- Castiel didn't think through his words, before they were just out there on the open. But he did catch Dean's eyes. His eyes were filled with something of a, clouded sorrow.

-"They are not my friends. I don't know those people. Hell, Cas, you're probably the only person I've had an honest conversation with since... in a long time."- Dean finished meekly.

Dean was honest with him. And apparently only with him. With Castiel, not Angelboy.

This felt right.

This moment felt right.

He was going to tell him.

-"Dean I have to tell you something."- Castiel said, his confidence suddenly sky rocketing.

-"Shoot."- Dean replied reinforcing him, puffing away at the last of the cigarette's tobacco.

-"I am-"-

-"DEAN WINCHESTER? Is Dean Winchester here?"- The coach's voice rattled the bleachers with the sheer force of it.

-"Shit, I gotta go."- He flung his cigarette to the ground turning to make a run for it.

-"Thanks man. Really."- He shouted back at Castiel as he jogged back to his class.

Castiel felt his bravado come crashing down. He watched as Dean found his place between the class, speaking to the coach.

But there was still hope.

He had hope.

There was no waver in his decision.

He **was** telling Dean. He just needed to find the right time and place.

**I know that this is really late, but please understand that I went on vacation and had to get back on my personal life. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it. There will be coming more, I promise, but we needed to get back on a couple of things. **

**Reviews are great motivation and I appreciate every single one of them! I hope I do not disappoint! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A Cinderfella Story

-"Sam! SAM! "- Castiel shouted over to Sam, running in a frenzy through the school hallway. He finally reached the big mass of body that was Sam and held his shoulders for support.

-"Cas what's wrong?"- Sam immediately switched into "mother hen" mode as he tried to see Castiel's face, which was slung down as he was trying to catch his breath from running.

-"He, He likes me!"- Castiel finally spoke as he smiled brightly at Sam.

-"Dude, Jessica just announced that he wants to rendezvous Angelboy after the pep rally. I think we've covered that."- Sam immediately deflated from his worried stance and went back to being pissy.

-"No, no ,no, he likes me! He liked Cas, not Angelboy! We talked and, and he was really nice, and I gave him a cigarette and he told me I'm not Dinerboy and then, then he said I'm the only person he'd been honest with a-and-"

-"Dude, stop!"- Sam took his friend's shoulders and shook him roughly.

-"You're not making any sense here, just start from the beginning."- Sam tried to sound serious but he couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face. His bestfriend, Cas was excited, ecstatic about something! He hadn't seen him this happy since, well before the accident.

He prayed there wouldn't be another screw up this time.

-/-

They walked towards the football field where said pep rally was supposed to be held.

-"Ah, Cas?"- Sam cut Castiel in his ongoing ramblings about Dean, their supposed rendezvous, what should he wear, and if he should shave, etc.

-"Yes, Sam?"- He even managed to sound irked at being cut mid sppech.

-"Aren't those your step-sisters sitting with those bitches?"- Sam rarely used crude language. He thought he had the right to in this situation. Castiel second this.

He looked over to where Sam nodded his head and indeed saw Meg and Ruby sitting opposite Lisa, Anna and Jo.

They had some papers drawled between them and Meg shook a paper in her hand, explaining something heatedly.

Lisa caught them starring ( they weren't really being subtle about it ( Castiel had opened his mouth and squinched his eyes together in effort to see better ( he really needed to get new glasses))) and send Castiel the nastiest glare he thought anyone could muster.

-"Well that was unnecessary."- Castiel mumbled to himself as he and Sam made their way away from Lisa and company.

Sam took the job of talking now, but Castiel couldn't concentrate.

All of his good mood suddenly vanished to be replaced with something...

Something he thought he'd forgotten.

The kind of dread that creeps up on you before something really bad happens.

He tried to brush that thought out of his mind and switch his attention to Sam and the upcoming pep rally, but the feeling he couldn't erase.

-/-

He and Sam choose to stand in the back between the crowd, while the football team were seated neatly on the rows of chairs in front of the little stage they'd set up.

He could only see the top of Dean's head, who was seated in the first row, his father behind him.

Dean wanted to see him after the pep rally.

He felt giddy just thinking about it.

If only this thing would start and be over with.

And with that thought the principal of the school stood up on the stage and the crowd went roaring in applause.

A nudge from Sam reminded him to join in, if only briefly.

Yeah, he wasn't really fond of authority.

-"Hello and Good Day students! In honor of our football team and the big game on Friday the next I would like to give space to out cheerleading team!"- Another roar of applause some cat-calls.

He and Sam didn't clap this time.

Not for Lisa and rest of irrelevant bitches.

Still they came hopping on to the stage, cheering and smiling looking like bunnies on steroids.

They did some crappy dance that made his eyes hurt until the football coach stood, Bobby before the microphone.

-"Who we gon' beat?"-Bobby yelled across the crowd.

-"The Demons!"- Everyone yelled back the name of the opposing team.

-"And when we gon' beat 'em?"-

-"Friday!"-

-"And who's gon' lead us to victory?"-

-"Dean!"-

-"Good, good. Now, I'm gonna leave the stage to the cheerleading team for uh, a performance to raise our spirits!"- He said somewhat awkwardly.

Lisa came up stage again and took the microphone.

-"Ahem, ahem, calm down now boys."- She said laughing, resulting in even more whistles and shout outs.

-"She did that on purpose!"- Sam angry-whispered to Castiel.

-"Noted."- Castiel replied grimly.

-"Ahem, Once upon a time there was a brave cowboy."-

Enter on stage : Meg, her shot blond hair stylized upwards, sporting the full cowboy get up, earning laughter and cheers from the crowd.

Castiel felt something was off.

-"He spent his time hunting and protecting the town's citizens to come back to his beautiful, hot, sexy, girlfriend."-

-"But he still wasn't happy."- Anna and Jo, raised up two signs that spelled 'AWWW' making the crowd react in same.

-"He prayed every night for an angel. Maybe he could answer his prayers."- Enter on stage: Ruby, her black hair tied in a bun, sporting a suit and wings.

No, no, this definitely wasn't good.

-"One night the smelly cowboy ditches his super hot, sexy and bendy girlfriend and goes to meet said angel."-

-"I-Is it really you?"- Meg said in a mock manly voice lowering her cowboy hat in the process.

-"Yes, Dean."- Ruby replied in a gravely voice, her facial expression unmoving, earning a guffaw of laughter from the crowd.

No, no, no, no.

-"Not only did Dean, the cowboy live a double life but he had a secret relationship too. One consisting of email's with a certain Angelboy."-

-"Lets get out of here."- He felt the tug of Sam's arm but he flung him back.

He stood unmoving watching the nightmare unravel itself before his eyes.

-"I've been thinkin' about you all day, angel. You're the only reason I manage to get through. No one gets me like you do. I can't wait ti'll I get to meet you, and go to Princeton together. I can't wait to leave this place."- Meg read several chat log lines he remembered having received from Dean.

The crowd went wild with clapping and sick laughter.

-"Oh, Owen, I want to tell you who I am, but I'm scared. I'm scared that you won't like what you see. PS: I've never had a real kiss before."-

Another eruption of Awww's.

Castiel felt something twist violently inside him.

-"But our angel also had a secret. He was no holiness at all. But a geek, a loser, a servant boy."- She spoke as Ruby entered the stage in the diner uniforms clamping down on a cake, making the boys stand up and choke on laughter.

Finally she turned her eyes towards him. Her cold, cruel look.

-"And who you may ask is this imposter? Give it up for the pretend Angel, Castiel Novak."- She said smiling cheekily, gesturing widely towards him. A crowd of heads turned towards him laughing even harder, pointing, and shouting in union 'Dinerboy! Dinerboy!'. He stood stoically through it all, taking in the humiliation.

He spotted Dean twisting his head towards him. His face turned incredibly pained, and that is what broke him. He fought through the crowd and away from them finally letting the tears he held tremble through his eyes.

-/-

He slammed the door to his room and slid down to the floor.

Why, why did he let himself be so stupid?

He knew better than this.

He knew better than to trust people.

He wasn't like this.

He sobbed loudly, cradling his head between his knees.

Sam had offered to stay with him, to help him, anything, but he loved Sam too much to put him through this.

This was his own mess, his own fucking mistake.

Sam didn't need to see this.

He didn't need to see his best friend brake down like this.

He felt such despair.

But most of all the felt shame.

He felt ashamed that he let himself trust another person, believe in them.

He felt ashamed that Sam, and Gabe, and Ellen, and Balthazar, all know just how much of a failure he is.

How he failed them, as he failed himself.

-"Move away Cassie."- He heard his uncle voice behind the door and felt him trying to push him away.

-"Get away."- He said, his voice ragged and coughed slightly.

-"You got a letter! From Princeton!"- He stood up away from the door, if not to see the letter, than just to shut that sing-song voice of Lucifer.

The door opened with a crack and a grinning Lucifer handed him a letter.

He quickly snatched it from his hands not in the mood to play games.

He opened it with trembling fingers to read:

'We are sorry to inform You that Your application to Princeton University has been rejected.'

-"Well, what does it say?"- Lucifer asked earnestly.

-"I didn't get in."- He deadpanned.

Everything, absolutely everything he ever worked for, ever lived for had been took from him.

-"Oh, no, oh I'm so sorry Castiel. But look on the bright side, you have a job in the diner for the rest of your life! "- Lucifer said enthusiastically.

They said Castiel's glare could kill.

He wished it could.

He honest to God wished that his uncle would drop dead at this moment.

-"I'm gonna leave you to freshen up now. Wouldn't want to add puffy eyes to that awful complexion of yours."- He said smiling slyly and left the room.

Again Castiel was left crushed.

He rarely ever let himself cry.

Once a year was enough for him.

But today, he didn't care.

It didn't matter.

All dignity that he had left was robbed from him in this single day.

So he threw himself over his bed and cried himself to sleep.

-/-

_Shattering..._

_Trembling..._

_A crash._

_A boom._

_A voice._

'_Get out!'_

'_Get out now!'_

_No..._

_No._

_**No!**_

Castiel awoke with a startle.

His breath heaved and he felt the cold sweat pooling on his skin.

He hadn't had one of these nightmares in a long time.

He quickly pulled on his glasses and switched to look at his bedside clock.

**03:34 AM**

No wonder. He didn't even remember how he fell asleep. He didn't feel rested at all.

More like he just ran a marathon.

Through hell.

He quietly made his way to his bathroom and splashed his face and arms with water.

Chancing a look at himself he saw how bad he really looked.

His eyes rimmed red, deep purple circles under his eyes, stubble looking ragged, hair looking like someone tugged on it too tight.

He washed his face again hoping to erase the memories that were left there.

Returning to his room, he reached under his bed for his pack of cigarettes.

He propped himself on the bed and promptly lighted one up.

He held his head between his hands in the silence of the night when he remembered something.

He flickered the bedside lamp on and rummaged under the bed once again.

This time pulling out a big beige box.

He crossed his legs on the floor and opened the box.

Inside was his childhood.

The best years of his life.

He pulled out the first things he set eyes on.

A framed photograph of 5 year-old him and his dad.

His heart clenched at the memories.

He brushed a thumb over his dad's smiling face.

His favorite book was there too.

Fantastic Mr. Fox.

He laughed sadly as he flickered through the pages revealing his childish scribbles he left there.

And beneath was one big and heavy book.

He Cinderella in both hands and looked over it.

It looked beautiful.

Leather bound and hardcover.

The book's title adorned by twirls of color and movement.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it out on the cover, making sure to burn some of the artwork away.

He then threw it against the opposite wall with a growl.

That book hadn't brought anything but bad luck to him.

It was evil wrapped up with a bow.

He was through with childish things.

He flopped back on the bed, preparing himself for an uneasy rest, leaving his once most precious possessions scattered on the floor.

**So this is what happened, I wrote the 5th chapter and I went to get eye surgery, after that I got sick, after that my best friend moved away, and after that, it was my birthday!**

**Specifically yesterday was my birthday.**

**Also this chapter has none fluff. NONE.**

**I cant write if there's not some fluff to look forward too.**

**So basically I just listed a bunch of excuses to you, as to why this is so so late.**

**BUT, I promise you next chapter ( final chapter ) will be much much longer and it will be the epitome of FLUFF!**

**I apologize to anyone who was kept waiting, I promise you the next chapter is gonna be up much much sooner than this, because I have it all pretty planned out. :D **

**So Im sorry Im gonna leave you with so much angst but it was the only logical placement of events.**

**So if anyone has any questions, recommendations, and what not feel free to say so.**

**Can I just thank everybody that's been reviewing, you have no idea how much it all means to me. I can only hope to not disappoint you in my writing.**

**Reviews keep the author going. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

A Cinderella Story

The first week after the, ahem, incident, was particularly hard for Castiel. School was never a place he felt happy, but now he felt unsafe, alienated, despised. Scared.

Walking through hallways he was followed by cat-calls, shouts, grunts, shoving and elbowing.

Like he had done something awful, something to be ashamed of.

While the bad guys were celebrated, adored.

Lisa and company walked by him giggling, laughing, like they felt accomplished.

Like crushing Castiel was all they ever dreamt off.

He could take them.

He could take it all without crying.

But watching Dean walk by him without a single glance is what made him cry himself to sleep every night.

Dean, who he thought was wonderful, loving and caring had left him like a used rag.

He was so sure Dean would have accepted him.

He couldn't fathom the idea of being so, so wrong about someone.

Hunched on the floor of the diner he srubbed mercilessly at a big, black stain.

He thought of himself as that black void imprinted on the floor, how he wished he could just disappear as the cosmological mistake he was.

How he wanted to make himself gone.

"What are you doing boy?" –Gabriel's voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts.

"Trying to get the floors clean." –He replied somberly.

"I meant, what are you doing with your life?" –Gabe said forlornly.

This made Castiel straighten his depressed form, turning to Gabriel with a furrowed brow.

"Get up." –He said as he caught Castiel by the armpits, pulling him up.

"Now tell me, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I'm just being me; Dinerboy. This is what Dinerboy's do." –Castiel said bitterly.

This statement of defeat made Gabriel cup the boy's head in his hands, a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Stop it, Cas. This is not you talking. This is those fuckers who go to school with you. Don't tell me they got to you."

And he was right.

He wasn't being himself.

He had molded into what everybody wanted him to be.

Crushed, defeated, sad, ashamed, alone.

He grasped Gabriel by the shoulders, hugging him with his trembling form.

"It's alright, baby, t'salright. You're strong, Cas, you know this." –Gabriel whispered words of comfort in his ear, soothing his back with his hands.

And in the end this is what he needed.

Sam's long discussions on their feelings couldn't do right to a simple hug.

Shaking in Gabriel's arms felt like redemption to him.

But their moment was cut short as the slam of a door opening shook the diner's walls. In that effort one of the ugly pin up pictures fell from the wall, causing the bright pink wallpaper to shred.

"Dad! Castiel ruined your wall!" –Ruby said as she smiled slyly at him.

But behind the wallpaper he saw one of the quotes his dad had written, in the time when this was his diner, in the time Castiel had a father.

"No price is too high to pay for the privilege of owning yourself." –Castiel voiced the words that were written in baby blue, the color his father had told him, of his eyes.

And it was like he was enlightened, like an epiphany.

"Oh, wow, that's gonna come out of your pay-check, sweetie." –Lucifer said with a mock smile of sympathy.

"Fix it. Oh, and while you're at it you can just redo all the walls, I had this really nice fluorescent green with pink wallpaper shipped in just yesterday and-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" –Lucifer looked taken-aback as he stopped mid speech.

"I said no." –And it felt like taking that gulp of breath after being submerged under water for too long.

"What are saying?" –Lucifer said puzzled, like he really couldn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'.

"What I'm saying is I will not be doing your orders from now on. I'm saying I quit. I quit _this_!" –He said as he threw the rag in his hands at the floor.- "I'm saying I quit this job, I quit your family, and I quit your life! " –Castiel finished fearlessly, flushed from adrenalin.

"Oh but, honey, who do you think want's you in theirs?" –Lucifer said spitefully in triumph.

"_I_ do." –Gabriel voiced from behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be moving in with me." –Gabriel said assuringly, and Castiel clasped the hand on his shoulder with his own.

"You say one more word, and you're fired." –Lucifer said in a hostile manner, but he too knew he was losing this battle.

"Oh, that wont be necessary, cause I quit too, sweet-cheeks." –Gabriel said smiling cheekily.

"Come on, Gabe, let's get the hell out of here." –Castiel said decisively walking towards the door.

"Just a minute, Cas, I'm not done here." –Castiel stopped mid stride to look back at Lucifer looking positively pissed, as the girls eyed the situation with fear, the whole diner monitoring them.

"You know, the only reason I stayed here was because of that boy. And now that he's through there's nothing stopping me from kicking your ass to next Friday." –He said fiercely as he took a step towards Lucifer.

"Not in the face, not in the face, go for the girls, its much newer than the girls!" –Lucifer exclaimed in fear as he cowered behind Ruby and Meg.

"Gabe. Gabe!" –Castiel raised his voice to get Gabriel's attention who was set on beating the lights out of Lucifer's eyes.

"He's lower than the scum on this floor's dinner. Come on." –Castiel said with a smile, reaching out a hand for Gabriel to take.

Gabriel shook a finger in warning to Lucifer, and took the offered hand.

"You know what, I quit too!" –Ellen said from behind, throwing her apron to the floor.

"Me too! Ellen wait up I need a ride!" –Balthazar quickly scrambled away from the kitchen and to the forming group.

Castiel stood hand in hand with Gabriel, watching as the row of employees walked out, stating their dismiss, followed by the customers.

Once the diner was empty Castiel smiled in triumph.

"Guess nobody want's you in their life, too." –He said to Lucifer's flushed form as he and Gabriel left the dinner for the last time.

-/-

"I can't believe you were totally gonna beat up Lucifer." –Castiel said chuckling as he folded his clothing in Gabriel's house.

"Oh I would have burned his face off, if I had the chance. Actually that's a pretty reasonable idea, I'm gonna write that down on my 'Ways to kill Lucifer' list." –And Castiel couldn't help but laugh at that. He had laughed and smiled more in the 1 hour he was at Gabriel's place than he had in the years living with Lucifer.

"I had no idea you were that tough." –Castiel admitted.

"Yeah, but I always knew you were." –Gabriel said strongly.

Castiel glanced back at him, receiving a reassuring nod from Gabriel.

He smiled in thanks, as he flopped himself on the sofa behind.

"I can't believe I haven't felt so at home in such a long time. Thank you, Gabriel. For everything." –Castiel thanked him sincerely, for the hundredth time since they left the diner.

"Oh I didn't do anything. It was all you. I always knew you had it in you." –Gabriel said perched on the arm-rest next to Castiel.

"Now come on. I have a full jar of Nutella, and I need all the help I can get to make it spotless." –They laughed as Gabriel set foot towards the kitchen.

Everything was slowly falling into place.

Only a few more things to take care of.

-/-

Castiel rushed through the empty halls of the school, his sight set on the gym.

He had a few things to get of his mind.

Once inside he trailed past the football players, some naked, some dressing. They began shouting for him, whistling as he walked past.

But it didn't matter. Not any more it did.

He spotted Dean as he sat in his rugby uniform talking with Andy, who upon seeing him nudged Dean on the shoulder.

Dean looked into his direction eyes widening as he saw Castiel. He quickly stood up as Castiel grew to a stop.

"Look, Cas, I know what happened was-"

"Mean, cruel, evil?" –Castiel stopped him not really up for his bullshit excuses.

"I know that Lisa is-"

"A demented whore? Lisa is not the issue here, Dean. She is not your excuse." –Castiel shouted over Dean's words.

"What I'm trying to say is-" –And Dean even sounded pained as he spoke again.

"I didn't come here to listen to you. I came here so you will listen to me, for once." –And Dean stopped trying to speak, his form straightening, a look of apology in his eyes.

"I, I don't hate you, Dean. I feel sorry for you. I might not have a family, a job, friends... But I always had me. The real me. Not the one you try to pull off in front of your friends. I never once pretended to be someone, or something I'm not." –Castiel sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"I know that, that guy I spoke to with on chat is somewhere deep inside of you. But I can't reach that deep. I can't grasp a hand that's closing." –He stressed the words loudly.

"I didn't come here to yell at you. I just, I hope you grow up, and put this macho crap behind you. I hope you get what you've always wanted. But not like this." –Castiel finished quietly and turned his back on Dean's face full of sorrow.

"Wait, Cas! Castiel! Cas!" –He ignored Dean's loud cries for him, and walked out of the gym, missing the echo of a loud punch Dean gave to his locker.

-/-

Exiting the gym, Castiel shivered with relief. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his back.

It felt exhilarating, breathtaking, awesome, and well, scary as hell.

As he was catching his breath he spotted a tall figure walking towards him, in the empty dark hallway.

"Sam?" –Castiel asked wearily.

"Hey, Cas." –Sam sounded out of breath, like he was running all the way here.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

"I, uh, I asked Gabe where were you and I, I guess I had a pretty good idea what you'd be up to, thought you'd use a friend. Come here." –He said in a rush as he was quick to wrap his arms around Castiel who gave into the hug with content.

"Come on Cas, Lucifer, _Dean_, all in one day. You're really something." –Sam laughed as he pulled back, his hands still on Castiel.

"You know what, I did what was right, and I really need to calm down. Let's just go and, do something." –Castiel felt that a nice, relaxed evening with Sam lounging in the park would do him some good.

"Um, actually, I uh, I wanted to go watch the game, but I totally understand if you don't want to I mean, yeah..." –Sam said awkwardly, but Castiel saw that Sam really did want to go.

So why not?

He was over Dean, wasn't he?

"We should go." –He said with a decisive nod.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll let you explain the game to me." –Sam laughed as he and Cas both trailed away through the hallways, and out in the stadium.

-/-

The bleachers were absolutely full.

People were shouting and cheering and the game hadn't even started yet.

The cheerleaders ( Lisa ; head whore leading them ) were dancing and throwing themselves around below on the field.

Castiel couldn't stand to look at her, and that wide fake smile.

Sam was also cheering from next to him, obviously caught up in the frenzy.

It was strange how alone you could feel in a crowd of people.

And then they announced the team. The players rushed through the stadium, breaking through the flag of paper in tradition.

Time seemed to drag on as he watched the ball switch from player to player, touchdown after touchdown, yells and cheers boring holes into his ears, stray popcorn landing on him, around him, over him.

He felt like suffocating.

And then as the game was ending, all their team needed was one last touchdown.

He watched somberly as Dean's father approached him, telling him something with a powerful shake of the other's shoulders. Dean merely nodded with a scowl.

He then lowered himself on his knee, ball in hand as they got ready for one last play.

Everyone around him started chanting 'Go Dean! Go Dean! Go Dean! Go Dean!'.

Castiel started reliving the 'Dinerboy' moment and he felt nauseated, ready to puke his guts.

He thought he could handle this.

He thought he could watch Dean play and not feel longing or lost.

Instead he wished that he could be cheering for him, that he could give him that kiss that will give him the energy to win the game.

Admitting this to himself is what pushed him to the edge.

He had to leave here now.

"Hey, Sam, I-I thought I could do this but, I'm sorry." –He shouted over to Sam who gave him a long look of sympathy.

"Look, you go, and I'll call you later, tell you how it went. Okay?" –Sam finally said with a look of question in his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." –Castiel smiled weakly, and started rushing through the crowd, to just leave already. He bumped and fought through the people, earning himself a few choice words in his efforts. He closed his eyes and went rushing through the crowd, not really caring who he stepped on, or who he pushed. He really didn't want to be crying here. The tears were already prickling at his eyes, when suddenly he felt himself push straight into a body.

Oh, hell, he really wasn't up for a fight, but he opened his eyes and saw...

"Dean?" –Castiel rasped, as he saw through his glossy eyes the face of Dean Winchester. They were standing on the middle of the stairs, the crowd suddenly gone quiet.

"Castiel." –Dean sounded strangled, his green eyes full of dull pain.

"Can you, will you listen to me, for a second, please?" –Dean practically begged him, and Castiel caught on that.

"Dean, you, you have e game to-"

"I don't care about the game. I don't care about working for my dad, I don't care about Lisa, I don't care for any of that. I care about you." –He said passionately, cupping Castiel's face in both his strong, rough hands. Castiel could only hold still his mouth agape in bewilderment.

"And I'm _begging_ you, to give me another chance. I blew my first one, and I-I regret it so much, Cas." –Dean said sounding choked, his eyes going red with tears.

"I've been the biggest jackass to let you go. I should feel lucky to have had the opportunity to meet you a-and you were willing to give me more, and I blew it, I fucking blew it." –Dean dropped his head down, as if to reconcile with himself.

"I'm asking you for another chance. I'm willing to do anything, and I mean _anything_, to be with you." –Dean finished with a deep tone of desperation in his voice.

"Anything?"

"_Yes_."-Dean said fiercely.

"Then kiss me." –Castiel said softly, feeling a smile settling on his face.

Dean looked taken-aback and slowly, his face softened in a brilliant smile, as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Castiel pulling him in for his first kiss.

Their lips moved in union as the whole crowd cheered for them, as they cheered for winning the game.

But in the end, none of it mattered.

All that was important was that smile on Dean's face as they held each other basking in their affection, rather than in their surroundings.

_So as this fairy tale comes to an end, a happy ending is sure to follow it right?_

_Well, you're right, it does!_

_Cleaning out my room for one last time, I found Cinderella stuck under the bed. It turns out that the book held something more than a love story._

_My dad's hidden will, in a blue envelope._

_In it stating that the house, the diner, the cars all belonged to ( you'll never guess it ) me!_

_And underneath all of that stood Lucifer's signature._

_Upon hiring a lawyer Lucifer was swiped of his feet and sent for a night out down-town with the nice men in uniforms._

_So now Lucifer is paying out his debt to society working in the restored glory of my dad's diner._

_My business associate Gabriel is making sure he does the job right. Cleaning floors is serious business._

_And for my step-sisters they actually presented themselves to be of good use!_

_In an agreement that I let them stay in the house, they found my real acceptance letter to Princeton._

_In the trashcans behind my house._

_But hey, they got my old room in the attic and I get to go to Princeton._

_Sam also got his acceptance letter to Stanford. And with the letter he also got the girl of his dreams._

_No, not Lisa, after Dean and her were over everybody sort of forgot about her._

_Guess that's how much she was worth._

_No, he got Jessica!_

_Surprising everyone they turned out to be quite the couple._

_See, everybody wins!_

_As for me and Dean..._

"I never would have guessed I would be doing this, here." –Castiel said smiling as he looked over Dean's face in the sunny sky, propped up on his elbows over the Impala's hood.

"I never would have guessed I would be loved. But hey, life's a novel right?" –Dean said chuckling lightly as he turned a lazy hand in Castiel's hair.

"A jock and a geek. Football star and Dinerboy. U. N. Owen and Angelboy." –Castiel voiced his amazement quietly loving the feeling of Dean's hand through his hair.

"Or just Dean and Cas. Boyfriends. "- Dean laughed happily, moving towards Castiel to plant a kiss on his smile.

"Come on. It's a long day of driving ahead of us." –And Dean was right.

The road to Princeton was a long way.

_Well let's just say me and Sam dropped the V-Card._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my, God, you guys its over! I can't believe myself! I don't know if I'm to feel relieved or sad or whatever! I feel a little sad and a lot extatic! I just hope I did will and that you guys liked it!<strong>

**So since this is over I'm probably gonna start another long AU, the options Im taking into consideration are: Grandma's Boy ; in which Dean is a stoner who works in a gaming company, and Sam is his bestfriend/ weed dealer and Cas is the cute new supervisor who surprises Dean with every move he makes, another is Scott Pilgrim vs the world AU; in which Cas is the awkward quirky kid who's bestfriend is the flaming homosexual Gabe, and he falls in love with Dean who is ten shades of cool but also has 7 evil ex's he must defeat so they may be together. **

**I've been thinking of finishing up The Long Road Back but it's too angsty for me, so I don't really know. **

**Also note all of the other stories will be updated too, so don't you worry. x)**

**If you have any suggestion for another au, or whatever just say so and we'll think it through. x)**

**Also thank you everyone who's been reviewing, all the love goes out to your guys, I hope I did you justice with my writing. x) 3 **


End file.
